Inside Out
by ilysfmdemetri
Summary: Remember this when your with her Jasper. BxJ oneshot!


**A/N:** Hello everyone! Okay, please forgive me for not updating in a long ass while! :/ Please except this one shot as a 'I'll update asap!' LOL.

This is a one shot inspired by Britney Spears new album song called 'Inside Out'. Hope you all forgive me and enjoy. :)

**Bella(x)Jasper** and slight **Jasper(x)Maria** -ew. x'D

**PS:** This story was writtin days ago, but due to the FF website error it took me up to today to finally update it. :DD

* * *

Bella sighed as she applied more eye shadow. She glanced at her clock for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She knew what was going to happen tonight, and with watery eyes and a heavy heart she stood. Looking the full sized mirror her reflection showed a beautiful, alluring woman, that looked as if she didn't have a heartache that threatened to swallow her whole.

"Jasper..." She whispered.

Choking back a sob she straightened and walked into the beautiful bed room. The soft glow of the candles and the cool breeze flowing from the opened windows did nothing to comfort her. She took a seat on the bed, running her hand gracefully over the soft sheets. She glanced at the clock again, _'he should be here any minute.'_ she thought anxiously.

* * *

_Bella laughed softly at Rosalie and Emmett's antics. Rosalie huffed and turned her head away from Emmett. "I know you were looking at the waitress Emmett." Emmett sighed, "Baby, I was not. You know your the only one I truly see." With that Rosalie's shoulders slumped and she turned to him, "Really?" Emmett nodded and the two shared a kiss that made Bella blush a couple shades of red._

_"Get a room." Bella muttered._

_Emmett laughed, "Jealous?"_

_Bella scoffed, "Not really."_

_Rosalie stood with a smile, "Jasper! Over here!"_

_Bella turned to see the most attractive man she had ever seen._

_"Hey cuz, you know how hard it was finding this place in the middle of a rain storm?" The blonde male laughed._

_Jasper turned to Bella and froze, a soft smile gracing his features, "Hello, my names Jasper." He extended a hand toward her._

_Bella nodded and reached for his hand, "Bella."_

_He smiled, "Pretty name."_

* * *

With a soft knock on the door Bella's thoughts were disrupted. She heard the door open, quiet foot steps were heard making there way toward her bed room. Bella's slim fingers gripped the sheets. A figure stopped in the doorway, taking in Bella's breath taking appearance.

"Bella..." She heard him say.

Bella's heart tightened, "Got to look my best if were gonna break up."

She heard Jasper suck in a breath.

"Come here Jazz," Bella said, her voice laced in anxiousness and anticipation.

With two long strides Jasper took Bella into his arms and kissed her fervently.

Bella sighed against his mouth and slid her hands into his soft locks. Pulling him closer Jasper picked her up and laid her out on the bed.

* * *

_Bella was sitting in their favorite café drinking a coffee waiting for her boyfriend of nine months to show up. She smiled to herself; in four days was there ten month anniversary. 'Best year of my life' Bella thought with a small giggle. Minutes past and almost an hour was up._

_'Where is he?' she thought irritated._

_Bella pulled out her cell and called Jasper, expecting a damn good explanation for why he stood her up._

_It rang twice before Jasper picked up, "Hello?"_

_"Jasper?"_

_She heard muffling on the other end, as if the phone had just fallen._

_"Be- Bella! Oh my God. I'm so sorry honey! I uh- was- I totally forgot I was supposed to meet you. I'm so sorry baby!" He sounded like he had been running._

_Bella raised an eye brow, "It's okay..." she said slowly, "Did something happen? You sound like you were running; you're all out of breath."_

_"I uh- the elevator at my apartment broke and I have to go up three flights of stairs..." Jasper said._

_'Okay' Bella thought._

_"Well it's fine. I'll just swing by then-"_

_"-no! I- uh- I'll just meet you at your place okay? My place is a mess. I'll be there in twenty minutes okay babe?"_

_Bella paused as she stood, "... sure Jasper. Bye."_

_"Bye baby."_

_She closed her phone._

_Bella stood there for a second, her mind going a hundred miles an hour._

_"No." Bella said she shook her head and made her way out of the café._

* * *

Jasper pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to capture Bella's mouth once again. They both sighed at the feeling of skin on skin.

_'Were both going to feel stupid in the morning.'_ Thought Bella as she helped him unclasp her lacy bra. Jasper kissed down her neck, over her torso and down her stomach, pulling her black panties down her long legs as he went. "So beautiful" he murmured against her flesh.

Bella trusted her hips up toward Jasper, he took the invitation and took her thighs, moving them apart and going in for the kill. He used his long fingers to part her glistening lips, licking his in anticipation. With one long lick Bella cried out. Jasper pushed two fingers into her as he sucked and licked her clit.

"Why Bella?" Jasper moaned against Bella's sex.

With another loud moan Bella replied, "I just need to get you out of my system."

* * *

_"How long?" Bella shouted through her anger and tears._

_Jasper stood motionless in the door way watching Bella wave around his phone in his face. Silence was all he could manage at the time._

_"I miss you baby," Bella read out as she pushed back a sob. "I hope you leave her soon, so we can be together." Bella let out a mocking laugh. "Oh and my favorite, 'I love when we fuck when she calls. Stupid bitch. She has no-' "_

_"Bella." Jasper said in a deep voice._

_"What Jasper?" Bella shook her head and backed up, "I loved you... how could I be so stupid-?"_

_"-Bella please! I love you too-"_

_"Shut up!" Bella screamed. "You have no right to say that to me!"_

_Bella sighed through more tears as she ran her hands through her hair, feeling as though her heart was going to explode through her damn chest. "What's her name?" Bella whispered._

_"..."_

_"I said what. is. her. fucking. name?"_

_"... Maria."_

_Bella scoffed. "You're goddamn ex? Are you fucking serious?"_

* * *

Jasper pulled down his pants, his penis springing free. Bella eyed Jasper, long and hard. Bella laid back down and opened her legs wider. "Please... give me something to remember." She whispered.

With some slow strokes Jasper moved over Bella, pushing into her slowly, both moaning at the familiar feeling.

He started slow, painting and determined to make the experience last. For it was probably going to one of their last. Bella bucked her hips up, "Ngah, please... fuck me harder Jasper."

Jasper growled and picked up Bella's legs and moved them over his broad shoulders. At the new position Bella's cries grew louder. "Yes! ahhh, right there! Harder Jasper!"

Jasper moaned as he thrust in faster, quicker, harder.

"You'll miss this..." Bella moaned.

"Yes..." Jasper painted out.

There cries were heard through out the spacious room, wet skin on skin. Jasper felt Bella tighten around his cock. With a loud moan and as much self control as he could muster he slowed. Bella sighed at the new pace.

"Do you still hate me?" Jasper moaned through the blinding ecstasy he was feeling.

A couple of slow thrust later Bella answered, "Ah... yes."

Jasper smiled in spit of himself, "Then... ahhh... why?" he asked again.

Bella pushed against him hard casing them to both gasp, "I told you... I ... ahh... just need to get you out of my system, Jasper."

Jasper sighed and changed the position. He laid next to her and pressed Bella's back against his chest, swinging her right leg over his thigh as he began to thrust into her from behind. Bella moaned and pressed closer to him.

"So... ahh... close." Bella moaned.

Jasper snaked his arm around Bella's stomach and picked her up, moving her on top of him. With her back still pressed against his chest Jasper took the opportunity to play with her breast.

"Ahh... Jasper... will you miss my tits?" Bella moaned.

Jasper moaned as Bella pressed her hips against his causing him to go deeper. "... ahh, yes!"

On her elbows, Bella pushed her self up, turning on top of him, making Jasper moan loudly at the feeling, proceeded to rid him. Jasper laid back down and gasped, placing his hands on her creamy thighs.

"Ahhh... does she ride you like I can?" Bella moaned as she rode harder.

Jasper gasped and trusted his hips up.

"Ngahh, Jasper... answer me."

"Ahh! no!" Jasper shouted as he felt himself coming close.

Bella smirked and continued to ride his cock until she felt her self cumming.

"Ahhh" They both moaned.

Jasper grasped her thighs and pulled her close as he came, gently thrusting into her.

After there breathing calmed down a bit Bella laid against Jasper chest. She licked his neck and moved close to his ear and gently blew causing him to sigh.

"I miss you..." Jasper whispered.

Bella sat up to look at Jasper's face. A single tear trailing down her now make up smeared face.

She smiled slightly and leaned down to Jasper's ear "Remember this Jazz. Remember this when you fucking her. Remember this when you tell her you love her." She paused, "And Jasper, remember that you will always miss me."

With that she moved of him and walked to her bathroom, "You know the way out." Bella said as she shut the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah :O

I chose Maria cause I didn't want Alice to be the cheating bitch. LOL.

Anyway what do you think? R&R :)

[**PS:** Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. I know that I sometimes speed through my stories and sometimes misspell. I always go back and correct it though so you don't need to point it out xD ]


End file.
